Identifying new media items likely to be enjoyed by a user may be difficult. Users typically resort to performing searches for media items based upon a set of search criteria from recent memory. However, the search criteria used may represent an incomplete description of the media preferences for a user. Furthermore, it may be difficult for a user to develop an appreciation for a media item based upon a sample of only a few seconds.